Conventionally, picture and photograph mounts are made of lengths of wood which have to be mitered and joined or several pieces of cardboard which have to be die-cut and glued. The procedure, in either instance, is strictly a manual assembly operation which is time-consuming and is not susceptible of automation. The mount of this invention is designed especially to be made in part by blow-molding techniques which can be automated, thus minimizing the amount of manual work and assembly that is required and, at the same time, provides for a more durable and attractive surface finish with the possibility of various surface decorations.